Surprise!
by rbear23
Summary: This story came to me in a dream, so I just had to write it. Not sure if I will finish it. The big case is wrapped up just in time for Steve's birthday, or so it seems. Set season 7. Some Steve whump, McDanno friendship with lots of Danny and Steve arguing. Lots of fluff at Steve's birthday party, where both Lynn and Alicia have shown up. Who knows what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

"You get the kids! I'm going after Douglas!" Steve yelled into his earpiece as he run through the green and yellow shrubbery of the forest. He knew the kids would be safe with Danny and Lou, both of which would protect them as if they were their own. These kids had been through enough already. Steve neeeded to focus on the diamonds, which were being traded for the kid's lives. He was not going to let a man who just sold twenty kids into slavery get away with a profit.

Through the trees, Steve spotted Douglas running towards the road, most likely going to try to jack a car. "We've got all the kids. The buyers are both dead," he heard Lou through the comm. Since the kids were all accounted for, it now didn't matter if Douglas was brought in alive. Steve pulled his gun out of his holster and snuck stealthily behind Douglas, who was stopped on the side of the road, trying to flag down a car.

"Five-0! Put your hands where I can see them!" Just like many others, this man seemed to have a hearing problem. He reached for his gun, and Steve didn't hesitate to put two bullets in his chest. "Steve, Steve! You good?" Danny's frantic voice came through and Steve knew he must have heard the gunfire. "I'm fine. You guys go ahead with the kids to the hospital, they need to get checked out. Take my truck and I'll drive Danny's car." "Sounds like a plan," Lou responded.

"Hey, remember! You're meeting us for drinks tonight because it's your birthday McGarrett! We didn't forget!" Danny chuckled. Steve knew Danny really wanted him to have a great birthday, even though it really wasn't that important to Steve himself. "I remember, Danno. I'll just drop the diamonds at HPD and meet you guys there." Knowing the mission was complete, Steve took his earpiece out and started his trek back to the car.

After about two miles, hiking through the humid, sticky environment, Steve could see Danny's car in the distance, but something felt wrong. He looked closer, and saw there was smoke coming out of the top. It had been torched. _Danny's not going to be happy about this,_ Steve thought, while drawing his weapon. Whoever did this obviously didn't plan on Steve leaving this forest alive. They were most likely after the diamonds, which, for now, were securely stored inside McGarrett's Kevlar vest.

Two shots rang out, and Steve stumbled backwards into a tree, feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder. Steve winced as he touched his shoulder to investigate, his hand coming away bloody. He couldn't worry about that now though. Someone wanted these diamonds, and they were willing to kill him to get them. Steve got up slowly, into a crouching position, and looked in the direction the shots came from.

Suddenly, a tall, well-muscled Asian man charged Steve from the bushes in front of him. _Yakuza,_ Steve thought as he aimed his gun. The first shot hit his attacker in the arm, causing him to stumble, sending the second bullet directly into his head. Before Steve could relax, he was hit in the face from behind, with a huge rock. He felt blood begin rushing freely out of his nose, immeadiately knowing it was broken. Blood was flowing into Steve's eye as well, making it difficult to see. He knew he must have a big gash in his forehead.

Before he could react, his gun was knocked out of his hand. Steve knew this man was no match for him though, and one punch to the stomach made him fall to his knees. Steve grabbed the man's arm, twisting it behind his back at an awkward angle. He then reached his arm around the man's neck, choking him until he passed out.

Steve fell to the ground out of exhaustion. His nose was still bleeding profusely leaving his face and shirt now drenched in blood. His shoulder was throbbing from the bullet holes, but he really didn't want to go to the hospital. He could just go home and call Noelani to patch him up before going to get drinks with the team. Danny would yell at him, and Kono would look on disapprovingly, but he'd rather have that than deal with the hospital.

Steve glanced at the cooked Camaro, knowing he needed another way out of the forest. Parked behind the car were two sleek, black motorcycles, which the attempted diamond thieves must have come on. Steve slung himself onto the seat of one of them, ignoring the jolt of pain that went through his shoulder. "Dammit," Steve muttered to himself, realizing he still needed to drop the diamonds at HPD and send officers to deal with the bodies in the forest. Sighing, Steve revved the engine and sped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was in and out of HPD as quickly as possible, not wanting anyone to recognize he was injured and call Danny. Steve loved Danny, but he was always much too concerned. Steve could take care of himself, and he didn't want Danny worrying about him. Of course, all the blood on his face made it impossible not to be noticed, and Pua had been extremely close to calling Danny, but Steve managed to convince him that the hospital was his next stop, and it really wasn't as bad as it looked. It helped that Pua didn't notice the holes in the right shoulder of Steve's shirt, assuming all the blood had just come from Steve's face.

As Steve rode up to his house, he was confused. His shiny, new silver truck was in the driveway. He wondered why Danny hadn't just driven it to the restaurant where they were all meeting later. As far as Danny knew, Steve still had his Camaro, and Steve had thought that they would trade vehicles back tonight. Brushing that thought aside, Steve clutched him arm to his chest, breathing heavily as he hurried through the yard. _I hope Danny won't get worried when I'm late for drinks,_ Steve thought, knowing he still had to call Noelani to come over, and it might take a while to get him fixed up.

Steve unlocked his door, walked inside, closed the door, and leaned against it, sighing heavily. He was exhausted, just walking from the motorcycle to the house. He turned on the lights and was greeted by a giant "Surprise!", followed by Danny yelling "What the hell, Steven?" Steve heard a few gasps, as everyone looked over his bloody, tired state. As Steve looked around, there were about twenty very concerned faces staring back at him. The team had obviously arranged a surprise party for him, which would've been nice if he wasn't currently shot and in need of medical attention.

"What happened to you? You told me you were fine!" Danny exploded. "I was," Steve answered sheepishly. "Steve? Did you get shot?" Lynn's voice asked timidly above the crowd. She sounded scared, and Steve hated that she was seeing him like this. She didn't need to worry about him. Steve sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I took two rounds to the shoulder, but they're both through and throughs, so it's really no big deal. I was just going to have Noelani stitch me up." He said, pointing at her through the crowd of now mostly dumbstruck, and some admiring, faces. "I didn't know all of you were going to be here."

"That's enough!" Danny yelled. "Come on Steve, we're going to the hospital." Steve began to protest, but Danny nipped it in the bud. He opened the door and walked out, holding it open expectantly for Steve, who gave in and walked outside. "We'll be back in a little bit. Please, enjoy the party!" Steve addressed the guests as Danny closed the door, rolling his eyes. "So did you really... Steve, where's my car?" "Oh yeah, um... it kind of got torched by the guys who shot me. I think they were Yakuza trying to steal the diamonds. Don't worry, I got them both." "Yeah, because that's what I was so worried about!" Danny threw his hands in the air, exasperated, as he climbed into the driver seat of Steve's truck.

"Did you really drive yourself here on a motorcycle after being shot twice? Why didn't you call me?" Danny asked, sounding and looking genuinely hurt. "I just knew you would worry, and you were so excited about my birthday." "That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. You're impossible," Danny sighed as they pulled up to the ER.

The hospital staff immediately began rushing around Steve, and he began to feel bad, seeing the extremely concerned look on his partner's face. "Hey, Danno, trust me, I'm fine!" Steve yelled as they wheeled him away. It only took the ER half an hour to stitch Steve's shoulder and eyebrow, determine he had a broken nose and cheekbone, give him a prescription, and send him on his way.

Steve's shoulder was heavily bandaged, and his right arm was in a sling to keep it still. Steve's shirt had been cut off and the hospital was running low on scrubs, so the big bandage was all he was wearing from the chest up. Paired with his cargo pants, combat boots, and bruised face, Steve thought he looked ridiculous, but when they thought he wasn't paying attention, Steve had heard two nurses whispering about how badass he looked.

"Do you think they really ran out of scrubs?" Danny whispered to him as they walked down the hall to the emergency room doors. "What do you mean?" Steve asked, confused. Danny raised his eyebrows at Steve, looking around at all of the nurses who were oogoling a shirtless Steve walking down the hall. "Please Danny, those are professionals," Steve responded with a grin and a wink. Even though he felt and thought he looked like crap, he still was a Navy SEAL, and always noticed women looking appreciatively at his body wherever they went.

"So... who all is at this party of yours?" Steve asked, modestly trying to change the subject. "Pretty much everyone you know," Danny snorted, "We've got, of course, Chin, Kono, Lou, Jerry, Abby, Adam, and myself,along with Kamekona, Grace, Charlie, Nahele, the Grovers, Duke and his wife, Lynn, Noelani, Sang Min, Odell, and a few others. You get the picture." "Sounds great!" Steve chuckled, "Maybe now we can actually show up at my own party." "There may be one person there that I forgot to mention," Danny said, trying to sound innocent. "Well?" Steve asked impatiently. "Alicia." Danny replied with a smile. Steve cared deeply for Alicia and thought there might be something there, but with Lynn at the party it would just be awkward. Steve liked Lynn a lot, but he and Alicia just had a connection somehow. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I haven't posted lately, but from now on all of my updates will be on under the same username, rbear23. I truly appreciate everyone that has taken the time to read any of my works!


End file.
